


【Good Omens】《圓舞曲/嫌棄/腳踝》

by Nonsensegreentea



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsensegreentea/pseuds/Nonsensegreentea
Summary: CA當天使再一次地跳起了舞。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	【Good Omens】《圓舞曲/嫌棄/腳踝》

不管是在天堂，又或者地獄，大家都有個共同的默契──天使們是不跳舞的。似乎他們就該如同中世紀所想像那般，純潔、溫潤、神聖的，而這一切若放到二十一世紀，我們可以拿一位特別的天使來說，Aziraphale 。純潔，是的，他就連手上的火焰劍都未曾砍像過任何一位敵人，當然，我們不排除是因為它遺失千年，畢竟當火焰劍一回到天使手上時，他就將此劍對準了惡魔不是嗎？（甚至懷疑那連三秒都不到！）關於這點，我們可以延伸到第二個形容詞，溫潤；我們當相信關於Aziraphale這六千年來說過最傷人的話是絕對是那句「I'll never talk you again」，配上那時天使的神情，至少對Crowley而言是的。綜合以上兩點，一位天使與惡魔有著六千年來「特殊性關係」的掛勾，那樣天使還是神聖的嗎？鑒於他們拯救了世界末日，或許我們可以不用這麼強烈的高標準看待兩人，畢竟，惡魔也曾是天使對吧？

哦，離題了，再回到跳舞這件事情。這一切發生在十九世紀，那是一個科技進行得蓬勃的年代，它們發展的速度才足以配得上「大躍進」三個字。則Aziraphale便是在如此具有突破性的時期，將關於跳舞這件事一並給突破開來──他去學了加沃特舞。

似乎學得不錯，Crowley是如此評價的，不過我們不能除去這是惡魔想讓天使盡快遠離那個看起來就像gay吧的地方，即便他很清楚若有人來搭訕天使是會不為所動的（也有可能是不明白），畢竟自己都誘惑那麼多年了，僅有關於食物上的誘惑成功的次數偏高。想到這裡，Crowley不禁想開著賓利狂飆三千里來發洩情緒。縱使世界末日已經過了許久，天堂與地獄暫時不會找他們的麻煩，但最重要的關係卻沒進展，這讓惡魔懷疑自己是否還有資格被稱作惡魔。

吸入腔內的空氣再次吐出成了一團白煙，冬天，是適合冬眠的季節，幸好人間有所謂的暖氣，站在書店門口的Crowley如此想著。門上的掛牌顯示著休息中，書店主人仍沒有營業的打算，這讓Crowley回憶起一個不太好的經歷，上次他的天使就是在大火中消失。惡魔突然間變得急躁，吐著蛇信，他強烈的想像力正讓自己接受著痛苦。

「噢！Crowley！你不能這樣一聲不吭地突然闖進書店，」Aziraphale顯然受到了驚嚇，語氣有些不悅，「門牌上顯示著『休息中』」天使刻意地加重那三個字，這讓Crowley覺得有趣，像極了一隻毛茸茸的sheep正跺著腳，毫無殺傷力。「但我原諒你。」Aziraphale又恢復往常和藹，雙眼笑地彎彎的。

看著眼尾被拉起的紋痕，Crowley突然有了個問題，天堂發放的軀體也是會老的嗎？不，當然不！他可是看著Aziraphale六千年了。很顯然地，那場惡火給了惡魔一些精神上的損害，即便他早已知道天使是沒事的，或許是末日後的放鬆，這讓他終於有時間胡思亂想，當然，這其中也包含了因為小插曲而被打斷的追妻計畫。

Aziraphale看向楞著許久的來人，對方似乎沒有要動作的意思。最近幾天Crowley明顯增加了來書店的次數，有時會沉默地待上一會，接著再冒出些令人摸不著頭緒的話，應該要說，天使不大能明白這背後的意圖，例如：去公園散散步、吃冰淇淋、看看電影、戲劇什麼的，這些在末日前他們常做，只是更頻繁了，但另Aziraphale不能理解的是Crowley在看戲劇時竟然選擇了《哈姆雷特》！那位惡魔可是偏愛喜劇的；不過最重要的是，他常常莫名盯著天使忽然間就不動了，像是在觀賞文藝復興時那些精緻的雕像。這視線並不會給Aziraphale帶來困擾，應該這麼說更準確，他已經習慣了。

Aziraphale無視那人，將手中的黑膠放置唱盤上，拉起唱臂，一陣樂曲傳出。他就是喜歡這些古老的小物件。

「弦樂小夜曲，莫札特？」聲音傳入Crowley的耳中，這喚醒了他。

「是的。」Aziraphale滿意地笑了笑。

「他人就在地獄，要不我帶你去一趟？」惡魔挑眉，天使似乎愛聽這些古典的東西，「當年他還是我親自招入地獄的。」Crowley想起那時候是個夏天，他帶著一封匿名的信件去找了莫札特。其實這能算個意外，惡魔當時只是想帶個驚喜給天使，打算讓莫札特寫個曲子或是戲劇都可以，反正帶點悲傷哀愁的，Aziraphale喜歡那些，結果沒想到他就這麼死了。「他還挺受歡迎，在地獄內。」Crowley決定再補充這一句。

「他當時才三十六歲！」

惡魔在墨鏡內翻了個白眼，並沒有打算解釋這個意外。接著他往前踏了一步，站至天使的面前突發奇想地「我能誘惑你跳支舞？」音樂正好撥放到第二樂章，浪漫曲的部分。

「當然，誘惑成功。」天使滿意地將手掌交付給了惡魔，這讓他又想起了當年學舞的時期，期待又興奮。

也確實如同學舞時期那般，天使已經踩了惡魔無數次的腳。似乎有點過意不去，時刻注意著腳伐，但他當抬起頭看向Crowley時，那人卻如同沒事般繼續領著舞。Aziraphale難得地想摘下惡魔的墨鏡看看他的表情究竟是如何。則天使不知道的是，當蛇處於一種亢奮的情形時，牠的瞳孔會細成一線，銳利地似乎要刺穿一切，而Crowley目前正是這種狀態。

樂曲悠揚，舞姿卻是磕絆，而此刻注意力明顯已不放在步伐上的天使犯了一個大錯誤──他絆倒了自己，同時連帶將惡魔給拖下水。

「真的很抱歉……」天使如此說著，帶著歉意，他平時總揚起的眉毛垂了下去。若當下他的翅膀有現形，Crowley可以保證，那絕對是如同動物傷心時的耳朵，失落地下垂。

可愛極了。

「沒事，我的錯，我早該知道天使們都不會跳舞的。」惡魔擺了擺手，毫髮無傷地站了起來。

天使聽聞此話有些生氣，「我當然會跳舞」接著，他看見惡魔昂著的左眉，頓時消了繼續說下去的底氣；他決定先爬起。

「小心點，」Crowley看著重心不穩的Aziraphale，決定扶他一把，「你的腳踝腫了」惡魔發現了原因。

「停、請停下！」天使就這樣看著惡魔將自己給抱起，他試著用不滿地語氣抱怨著，他嫌棄這樣的動作，更何況……「你或許可以施展點奇蹟？」Aziraphale用著以往那套對著Crowley說著，只可惜這次惡魔充耳不聞，逕自略了那些微不足道的抗議。

Crowley得承認，平日裡買給Aziraphale的冰淇淋不是沒有功用的，現在的天使抱起來軟綿綿的，則他不安分的手因為害怕失去重心，現在正圈在惡魔的脖子上，那柔軟的頭髮正搔著自己的脖子上。待宰羔羊，或許今天就直接跳過約會這部分將天使給辦了也不是不行，當然，平時恣意妄為的惡魔也只是想想。

至於Aziraphale所提關於奇蹟的問題，Crowley決定這一次私心地遵守惡魔的規則。

「我可是惡魔啊。」


End file.
